oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Xithyl
"Never do an enemy a small injury." An "enemy" of the marines. However in a lot of cases he is seen as a neutral person. Xithyl shall someday conquer the ocean and wishes to obtain the Radiant Shard and the Sovereign Shard. Appearance Xithyl has black hair and is light skinned. He tends to wear a formal black outfit with a cape like scarf around his back. He also has blue eyes. Personality Xithyl is a very complex person. He thinks about things deeply, and such it can be difficult to understand why he does things or why he does things a certain way. When it comes to people, he is quite respectable and friendly, but by no means he would let anyone trample over his kindness. His crew and his sister, Reina are his motivations. Reina and Xithyl however have a weird relationship, as Reina is a Vice Admiral for the World Government and not his biological sister. Xithyl treats his crew like a family, as he cares for them. He does realize, even if they have differences and arguments every now and then, nothing won't change about them unless it was something drastic. As for himself, he sees himself as a normal person, with a few good qualities and a few bad qualities. At most, he considers himself very formidable. History Xithyl was born in Ilusia Kingdom. Both of his parents died during a pirate war ages ago. Xithyl does not remember much about them. After his parents died, his parents best friends took in Xithyl and raised him along with their daughter like he was their son. He learned to call them mother and father, even though he realizes they are not biologically. He formed a very close bond with Reina. They both were huge troublemakers when growing up, but eventually matured, even though they still have their silly side once in a while. When both Xithyl and Reina got old enough they began to decide what they wanted to do. Reina wanted to be a marine where as Xithyl wanted to be a pirate. They never told each other why, Xithyl never even told his parents why either, but in the end they all respected Xithyl and will always be a family regardless of their occupations. Powers and Abilities Goro Goro no Mi Xithyl has recently acquired his fruit. This fruit allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will. However, in Xityhl's case, he is recently new to his devil fruit abilities and cannot fully control the goro goro no mi to its full extent. He is aware of its capabilities however. Xithyl is capable of doing beginner level things to low-medium with his powers, such as simply firing lightning and among other things around that level. Weapon Zantetsuken: A curved scimitar that was given to him by Reina. Reina obtained this blade from Catherine d'Luc years ago before Reina became a marine...... Haki *'Kenbunshoku': Xithyl has shown some form of this type of haki. He cannot fully predict movements, but is aware that he can to some extent at random moments. *'Busoshoku': Aware that he has this, but completely does not understand how to activate at will. Relationships *Reina: Xithyl sees Reina as his sister even though they are not biological siblings, but also as a rival because she's a Vice Admiral. Despite this, they are really close regardless of their occupations. Xithyl sees Reina as his little sister, even though she's older. Xithyl knows that someday Reina might actually have to take him and his crew in custody, but as long as she's by herself with her own officers he is somewhat "safe." Xithyl tends to call Reina, Rain. As far as combat goes, they almost always physically fight each other, but it's almost never serious. Xithyl knows he cannot possibly compete with Rain yet, neither can his crew. *Maniwa Kou: *Salazar Punk: *Malo Kingi: Trivia *Seeks the Soverign and Radiant Shard. *People believe his title holds a meaning to the Radiant shard being "The Radiant." Category:Character Category:PC Category:Male Category:Pirate